finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Centra Ruins
The Centra Ruins is an optional location on the Centra continent in Final Fantasy VIII. It is dominated by an octahedral frame and is the only remaining structure from the ancient Centra civilization. The ruins look ancient, but are riddled with technology. Throughout the structure there are blue and red wires, which power the apparatus inside the structure. However, some devices work as if controlled by magic. It is unknown what purpose the ruins once served. The ruins are the home of Tonberries as well as the Guardian Force Odin. Layout ;First Floor The first level of the ruins has a statue, said to be of a sorceress and a knight, and a hidden draw point. This area also appears on Selphie's Sir Laguna's Page after the player visits the area; it is the only section added to the Sir Laguna page where the player doesn't have to read a Timber Maniacs magazine to get it. This area is also full of Tonberries, making a good area to fight in to get the Tonberry Guardian Force. *'Draw points': Drain (hidden) ;Ladders After taking a lift up, the player comes to a screen with ladders leading up. The left one leads to the control room, and the ladder on the right allows access to a draw point. *'Draw points': Aero ;Control Room After taking a light up to the second level and climbing two flights of ladders, the player can find a room with a glowing blue sphere. Activating the mechanism erects stairs in the area below, allowing the player access deeper into the ruins. ;Statue The statue after taking the stairs up from the ladders has only one eye when the player reaches the screen the first time. The player must take the eye out and leave the statue eyeless. Later, when returning with two eyes, putting both on the statue activates a mechanism that lets the player input a code that opens the door below, leading to Odin's chamber. *'Items': Statue's eye ;Dome :The dome at the top of the ruins has another statue with only one eye. Putting in the eye collected from the level below displays a code that opens the door to Odin's chamber. After getting the code the player can take the eyes out and place them on the statue on the level below. *'Items': Statue's eye *'Draw points': Pain (hidden, never refills) ;Odin's Chamber Odin is found in the locked chamber within the ruins, ready to face his challengers. Odin will not attack, but if the player runs out of time during the battle Odin will slice the party with Zantetsuken. *'Guardian Forces': Odin Location The Centra Ruins, obviously located within the destroyed continent of Centra, is located near Mount Yorn to the south-east of the Centra Crater. Quests Sir Laguna's Page The Centra Ruins will appear on Selphie's Sir Laguna's Page page after the player visits the area. This is the only section added to page where the player doesn't read a Timber Maniacs magazine to unlock it. Completing the Ruins Within Time Limit Upon entering the ruins, a timer begins. The party must find a series of red gemstones and place them in the eyes of statues to acquire the secret code to access the room where Odin is fought; if they cannot do this before the timer ends, they must start over. The quest is easier with the Enc-None ability equipped (learned by Diablos). Proceeding up into the ruins, there are two gargoyles; one at the entrance leading to Odin, and one on top of the ruins. The entrance to Odin is locked and a five-digit code must be entered. The player must climb above to the second gargoyle and retrieve the code and two gems to be placed on the first gargoyle. The player then enters the code once the gems have been placed on the first gargoyle, and the entrance is opened. If the timer runs out before the party encounters Odin, it simply vanishes, and the player can no longer encounter Odin without exiting and returning to the Centra Ruins. Odin Reaching Odin's room allows the party to challenge him. The timer keeps ticking by during the battle against Odin, so to get more time the player can exit after opening the door to Odin's chamber and the timer will begin from the start upon re-entering the ruins. Odin will not attack, but will annihilate the party with Zantetsuken if they run out of time. Odin has many good Magic spells to draw. Defeating Odin within the time limit recruits him as a pseudo-Guardian Force; he cannot be junctioned, but will appear randomly to vanquish random opponents.When Odin is defeated the time limit will be gone.He does Zantetsuken cutting enemies(no bosses)in half, always killing them.At the of the 3rd disc(undersea)he gets replaced by Gilgamesh (Character). Tonberry King The Tonberry King appears randomly once 18 to 24 Tonberries have been killed. A good area for this is the first area of the ruins as Tonberries are the only encounter there. A quick way to kill the Tonberries is to bring Irvine on critical health and use his AP Ammo to kill the Tonberry in one turn; other Limit Breaks can also be used, but Irvine's is faster than most others', as Quistis's Degenerator has no effect on Tonberries. The player does not need to kill all Tonberries in one go; they can exit the ruins to save or do other things to return later. After enough Tonberries have been killed the King steps in to battle the party. The player may want to face Tonberry King once the party is on average above LV30 to be able to draw the valuable Full-Life from him. Defeating Tonberry King earns the player Tonberry as a Guardian Force. Enemies *Buel *Forbidden *Tonberry *Tonberry King (Boss) *Odin (Boss) Musical Themes The Centra Ruins' theme is "Find Your Way", the standard dungeon music shared by other places in the game. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations Category:Ruins de:Centra-Ruinen it:Rovine di Centra pl:Wyspy Centra